regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 2
Recap Day 136: 1509-08-18 (continued) The Riftdancer is in the Grand Canel near Highcastle, Eridon. Temriel tells the party about a magical map a member of his order once kept that would be very useful for the party. It is located on Aska Island, north of Akuba, by a man named Korman. Day 137: 1509-08-19 Tamriel uses the Augury spell and determines that the map is sitll on Aska Island, and the party must not fall for a trap to steal anything from the temple. Day 140: 1509-08-22 The Riftdancer arrives at Aska Island which is different from how Tamriel remembers it; the mighty river going down the north-east part of the island dried up, and a lightly wooded area has become a the thick Shadow Wood. Tamriel gets the 2 seawolf zombies out of the Riftdancer's hold and has them follow him onto the island. They fold up the Riftdancer and head up the dried up riverbed on foot. They reach the edge of the Shadow Wood and there is no sound coming from it. Trellis scouts ahead, the others follow behind, continuing up the dried up river bed. a vine siezes Maribel by the leg and beings to pull her away from the river. The party attack the vine as Maribel begins to be lifted off the ground. The vine is broken and Maribel fall to the ground. As the party regroup they hear a swishing noise above and the sound of crushing leaves and twigs. A shambling mound comes out of the forest and attack the party. The shambling mound crushes Maribel to death. The rest of the party kill the shambling mound, with Ryan hitting the finishing blow. Ryan and Trellis mourn over Maribel's body. Temriel suggests that they raise her as a zombie so she can still help the party, which Trellis is against. Temriel and Dark Albert talk callously about Maribel to the disgust of Ryan and Trellis. The party carry Maribel's body with a strecher then camp back at the shore of Aska Island. Day 141: 1509-08-23 Temriel casts speak with dead to ask if Maribel wants to keep fighting after her death. :"A warrior who loses in battle does not deserve to fight any longer." It is asked how Maribel wishes for a burial. :"When a warrior is slain, those who remain must decide how to remember them." The last question is if Maribel has any unfinished business. :"The only battle that cannot be won with force is friendship. And the only treasure that cannot be stolen is memory." The party cremate Maribel. Albert creates a shrine to Maribel on the ship. Temriel plans to cook Maribel's pet bird to raise moral but botches the job entirely. During the night Temriel sneaks Maribels bones into the hold. Day 142: 1509-08-24 The party return to the woods up the rocky dried up river. Another vine appears and drags one of Temriels undead away. The party decide to avoid the vine and keep going. Then they spot the temple. :An ancient stone temple stands before you. The foundation has been upturned by roots, and the walls are overgrown with vines. What was once brilliant white marble is now a dingy gray green. The entrance-way and his stone doors are held open by Python like roots from this trees searching for soil. Above the doorway edged into the stone is the black and blue hourglass of Tempos. The party approach the temple. Temriel reminds Albert not to steal anything from the temple before they all head inside. :Within the main chamber lay many destroyed statues of the gods. The ceiling is semi collapsed, and lets in light beams and vines from the dense forest outside. Dead leaves and dirt litter the floor, the far side of the room has a massive but shattered hourglass. The yellow sands pouring out into the room. As the part enter the chamber they notice sand fall from the ceiling and the party, except for Temriel & Ryan, all drift off into a magical sleep. Trellis's Vision Trellis sees the temple as it used to be all those years ago. The walls are clean and full intact. Each of the statues is lifelike, their faces are painted, they're wearing long robes, they hold things in their hands. The ceiling has a beautiful painting all over it that shows the constellations of all the gods, but drawn out as the gods actually are. The two sides warring against each other in the positions in the sky. In front of Trellis are 5 pedestals. A genderless being made of sand materialises, Tempos himself. :"Within each of us there is the potential for greatness. It is your decision to serve yourself or to serve the world. The people who once lived and served in this temple lost sight of that. They served themselves under the guise of serving the world. They plied themselves with great wealth, honors, and power, while calling themselves heroes." speaks Tempos. Tempos gestures to the pedestals. :"Fate has led you here and fate has in need of you. I welcome you to take what you need, but beware the weight of your greed. Though selflessness brings great hardship, it is the path of the strong." speaks Tempos. Trellis looks at the pedestals. On the middle pedestal is a rolled-up map. First on the left of that is a magnificently crafted elven longbow with a silver string. Second on the left from the map is 15 red feathered arrows. On the pedestal to the right of the map is 3 potions. On the last pedestal is a sack of coins. Trellis contemplates for a moment before taking the map. Dark Albert's Vision Dark Albert sees the temple in the past like Trellis did. Tempos's sand materialises like before and says the same words. Dark Albert looks at the pedestals. On the middle pedestal is a rolled-up map. First on the right of that is a big fat spell book bound in deep blue leather. Second on the right from the map is a set of mithril lockpicks. On the pedestal to the left of the map is 3 magic scrolls. On the last pedestal is a sack of coins. Dark Albert contemplates for a moment before taking the map. Day 142: 1509-08-24 Trelis and Albert wake up exactly in the spot they walked in, with Temriel standing in front of them looking away. Before them is a rolled up map. Also both Albert and Trellis get a boost of 1 to their strength scores. Temriel is proud of both of them for choosing wisely and says they are both blessed. Ryan is confused about the situation. One side of the map is of the Arcadian Continent and the northern end of Caldonia. On the other side of the map is a zoom in of where the map is to a radius of 100 miles. Before they leave Temriel asks if Corbin is there. Experiance *2,200 Exp each Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes